


Dilemma - Hysterie

by 8wolff



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, BoyxBoy, Don't Judge Me, Fanfiction, M/M, Omega Woohyun, Smut, VERY well, aboverse, alpha sunggyu, gyuwoo, is fucking hot, myungyeol too, terrible attempt at humour, unrealistically lucky coincidences, woogyu - Freeform, yadong hidden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8wolff/pseuds/8wolff
Summary: Title: Dilemma - HysterieAFF:DilemmaHysterieChapters: OneshotCharacters: Infinite, WooGyu, Woohyun, SungkyuWarnings: boyxboy, smut, abo universeRating: NC-17Genre: Alpha-Beta-Omega UniverseSungkyu responds to Woohyun's call.Aka YAY!SUNGKYU-TOPS-WOOHYUN!Warnings: PWP | ABOverse | No MpregAlpha Sungkyu and Omega Woohyun. Because I can. *Hides behind WooGyu moment #1298*Also, this was originally two stories posted separately on AFF, but I'll be throwing them together here because Hysterie is actually the sequel to Dilemma.





	1. Dilemma

 

Sungkyu sighed in frustration, and shut his laptop as the faint smell he'd noticed a little while ago seemed to be demanding all his attention. 

It was distracting and annoying and so painfully familiar. Sungkyu looked around his room. Where on earth was it coming from? 

Sungkyu got up, and started moving stuff around to find out what exactly it was that had interrupted him. He had been on a roll, his thesis almost completely written already.

After a few minutes, he realized that it wasn't anything in his room. It was coming from outside. He opened the door, and the smell was instantly stronger. Sungkyu felt something inside his stomach churn as he realized what was happening. 

This was a heat. Some Omega had neglected to stick to their routine and Sungkyu had heard so many stories about this happening to a friend of a friend of distant cousin, and it was just ridiculous but it was happening to him. Sungkyu could feel the reaction already happening in his body, and he decided to turn around and lock his door, and wait it out in a cold shower. 

Only, the door that closed behind him wasn't to his room, and once he was in the room, everything seemed to shift. He felt like he was drunk, but his mind had never been sharper. He was completely disoriented, but he knew exactly where the Omega was, as well as where every alpha in a hundred meter radius was. His hearing was intensified, but he couldn't ignore the dull buzz ringing in his ears. 

His vision was clearer than it had ever been, but he seemed to be seeing everything through a glaze. 

He could feel the heat in his body increasing, he was almost painfully aware of the erection straining at his pants, and he felt oddly outside of himself as his feet led him to the bedroom the Omega was in. 

 

Woohyun was on his hands and knees on the floor, his pills scattered just out of reach. He was panting softly and cursed himself for forgetting to take the stupid little thing that morning. 

He whimpered as another wave washed over him, and his body tensed up, holding his breath for the few seconds that the intense sensation overwhelmed him. 

Once it released him, he let out a harsh breath and tried to reach for his pills again. It was too late to take them now, Woohyun knew this, but there was something very unnerving about seeing them scattered across the floor. 

Woohyun sensed the Alpha before he saw him. He could feel the other, and he started trembling. His body tensed up as another wave crashed down over him, and his blurred vision saw a tall man step into the room. 

When the wave eased up, and his vision cleared a bit, Woohyun realized that he knew this Alpha. Why was he even in the building? Everyone else was supposed to have gone home for the holidays, or were at Hoya's semester's end party. Woohyun was supposed to have been alone. 

He felt his body heat up as he tensed at another wave crashing through him. He stared at the other boy, frightened by his presence, desperate to have him inside of himself, angry at himself for his negligence, and worried about the future. 

 

Sungkyu stared down at the quivering Omega. Their eyes connected more intimately than anything Sungkyu had ever felt before. He had to take that step. He absolutely had to be the one who answered the call, and satisfied the smaller man. 

He was across the room and on top of other boy before he even fully realized that he was moving. It was so overwhelming, being this close to the Omega. The scent was almost maddening, and Sungkyu vaguely realized that he knew this boy from somewhere. He recognized him. 

At least he's hot, Sungkyu thought to himself, before he reached for the boys pants. 

 

Woohyun was panicking. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He'd been crushing on Sungkyu all year, and a massive part of himself was extremely relieved to discover that the Alpha was Sungkyu, but he'd wanted this to be a mutual thing. A choice that the two of them had made together. 

Sungkyu reached for his pants, and Woohyun's brain short-circuited. His mind only wanted to acknowledge one thing: he needed to be filled. 

Sungkyu wasted no time in stripping Woohyun of his pants but couldn't be bothered with removing anything else -Woohyun's shirt being pushed up under his arms, and his own pants and briefs pulled down mid-thigh, and if he'd been more coherent in that moment, he would have taken his time undressing them, and exploring every inch of the body on display in front of him. 

But Sungkyu was desperate, and Woohyun was whimpering and shivering under him, and so he slid his hand between the boys trembling and tensed legs, and his finger found Woohyun's core, and invaded him without a moment of hesitation. 

Sungkyu frowned, and a growl rumbled in his chest. He was too tight. This other boy was way too tight, and Sungkyu needed to be inside him now. 

 

Woohyun was arching underneath the only slightly bigger frame as Sungkyu prepped him. He gasped at the feeling. It was all foreign to him. 

He would have told Sungkyu as much too, but he couldn't speak. His brain kept losing track of his thoughts and his words became moans. 

 

Sungkyu was all too aware of the risk of knotting with the stranger,  but he was so desperate, and he could always pull out, and so he decided a little while after he'd added a forth finger that he couldn't wait anymore, and so he removed his hand, bent Woohyun's one leg at the knee to get better access, and pushed himself into the wet heat. 

He groaned at how tight and hot and soft it felt, and shifted before he started to thrust shallowly. 

He was aware of Woohyun's nails digging into his shoulders, and of the strained sounds he was making as he was stretched around Sungkyu. 

 

Woohyun didn't know what to do. The sensations were so strong, and he was hyper sensitive and everything was intensified, and Sungkyu was thrusting almost gently into him, and Woohyun's heart felt like it was going to explode from happiness. 

He had his crush between his legs, thrusting into him like a lover, and Woohyun didn't have to risk getting rejected for it to happen. He knew exactly where this was leading and he couldn't believe how lucky he had been that Sungkyu had been the alpha who had claimed him. 

Sungkyu shifted a little and Woohyun felt him reach impossibly deeper, and he didn't know what to do, and he felt like he was going to lose his mind, so he leaned up and captured Sungkyu in a kiss. 

 

Sungkyu didn't even think, he just hungrily responded to Woohyun kissing him, and shifted his thrusting into a faster, harder pace. He felt like he couldn't get deep enough into Woohyun. He needed more. 

The first time Woohyun came, Sungkyu felt it inside his own body. It was such an amazing experience, and there was no way that he would ever be able to explain it. He had been with a number of women over the years, but nothing had ever been that intense before. Sungkyu guessed it was because Woohyun was his first male lover. 

Sungkyu was sweating, and his cock was actually painful as he thrust desperately and almost animalistically into Woohyun's body. He needed release. He needed to climax so badly, but he also needed something more. Something deeper. 

Sungkyu's body spasmed as he felt it happening, and his mind - a second later in understanding - realized it was happening. Sungkyu panicked, and tried to pull out. Too late. The pressure from trying to prevent the knotting, that had already happened, from occurring caused Woohyun to cry out and clamp his legs around Sungkyu as best he could in their current position - which pushed Sungkyu deeper into Woohyun's body, and Sungkyu was left to watch numbly after he came hard from that as their bodies bonded with each other in a way neither of them would ever be able to break. 

This wasn't just sex. It wasn't just relieving a heat. He had just mated with the stranger. This was for life. This was something that Sungkyu had wanted to have a choice in happening. 

He looked at the younger boy's face again. He looked just as terrified as Sungkyu felt. They both knew what was happening, and they both knew that there was no stopping it, and no way of ending it. 

They were mated to each other. They were bonded. 

They stared at each other in an awkward silence (what exactly does one talk about to a complete stranger who's ass you are essentially trapped in?) before the younger boy cleared his throat. 

"Nam Woohyun. And I've been crushing on you for forever."

"I know?" Sungkyu replied uncertainly. "Why do I know? We have a class together?"

Woohyun nodded. "Musical theory." 

"Oh. Well... Hi." 

Woohyun smiled and Sungkyu felt sure that his heart was going to break free from his chest. 

"Again already?!" Woohyun glanced down at where they were connected, and blushed. Sungkyu closed his eyes. This wasn't happening. 

 

~♡끝♡~ 


	2. Hysterie

 

Sungkyu pressed Woohyun further down into the soft comforter, his hips thrusting deep and slow, a bead of sweat dripping off his nose and landing on Woohyun's shoulder. They had somehow managed to progress from the floor onto the young man's bed (fantastic news for Sungkyu's back and Woohyun's knees...and back...and probably whole body. Carpet burn sucks) but honestly Sungkyu would not be able to tell you when or how they had managed it. His mind was a mess, his memories a haze of skin, warmth, moaning, and the never-ending pressure in his loins to complete his task. He was honestly amazed that his body was able to keep up for as long as it was. They were both drenched in sweat, making it practically impossible for him to get a good grip on the younger's hips, and Sungkyu's throat was burning with the desperation to hydrate himself. They had been going at it for far longer than Sungkyu would like to admit - he'd seen the sun rise an hour or two ago. They were both worn out, but the Heat was a powerful thing it turned out and so Sungkyu was still thrusting deeply into his newly acquired mate - even if it was slowly - all this time later.The problem was that Sungkyu was unable to leave Woohyun - at all. His body would no longer even respond to any thoughts of him moving away, and every time Woohyun seemed to think Sungkyu wanted to part, his body would flood in hormones and everything started all over again. 

The worst part was that even though they both knew they needed to rest and recover, their bodies were in control and for the duration of the cycle of a Heat, procreation won out on everything. Fortunately, the heat cycle only lasted 2 or 3 days, the first of which usually went unnoticed due to the suppressants Omegas would take. Unfortunately, what he and Woohyun had gotten pulled into was not a simple quenching of the Heat. It was a Mating, and that meant that Woohyun's body would continue to produce the hormones that drew Sungkyu into him until Woohyun felt that Sungkyu truly loved him. Obviously, strangers do not Mate by choice for fear of literally fucking to death. Which is exactly the situation Sungkyu currently found himself in. 

Yes, Sungkyu was bonded to the younger man clutching desperately onto the bed sheets underneath him, but that didn't mean that Sungkyu was in love with him. Far from it, actually. The bond created by the forming of the knot was meant to seal a relationship, not create one. Sungkyu felt his body starting to tense up again, and underneath him Woohyun almost sobbed out a very soft "Please." that Sungkyu felt sure was more of a plea than a request. His body was aching, he felt sure that his muscles were going into spasms that the pheromones from the Heat were preventing him from really noticing, and then Sungkyu was groaning long and low, and he felt himself explode for what felt like the millionth time into Woohyun. 

When he had collapsed onto Woohyun, trying to prepare himself for the next round he knew would be following soon, was when the bedroom door burst open and Woohyun's loud and happy best friend almost tripped over his own feet in his excitement to get to his friend. He froze, staring wide-eyed at the scene in front of him, and Sungkyu was sure it would be considered strange to be as grateful as he was to see a stranger when you were semi-hard and buried in that person's closest friend's ass. 

"Help." Sungkyu squeaked after a second of staring at the hoobae he actually did know, and Lee Sungyeol shrieked. 

 

*******

 

Sungkyu lay on his back staring at the ceiling, his hands cushioning his head. His best friend, Heechul, was off doing who knew what, where and with who. Across the room, Hoya sat typing on his laptop, the strong cup of coffee next to him being the only sign that he was, in fact, nursing a hangover. Sungkyu cringed as the memory of the night before and earlier that morning flittered across his mind. 

It had been Sungyeol who had yanked Sungkyu away from Woohyun, cradling his shivering and limp best friend to his chest as he shrieked horrifying promises of Sungkyu's eminent future at the older boy. Sungyeol had come between them - yes, but it had been Hoya who had dragged Sungkyu kicking, hitting, biting, yelling and ready to rip limbs off of people out of the dorm room and back to their own. It could only have been Hoya. Hoya had been with Sungyeol for some reason Sungkyu was not going to delve into, and only an Alpha can hope to be any sort of match for another Alpha lost in his instincts. Sungkyu had always known that Hoya was an Alpha - it was in part the cause for their awkward relationship as roommates. Generally, Alphas were paired together with Beta's if they weren't already Mated. 

Two Alphas together was overshadowed by the constant threat of them trying to rip each other apart - territorial and all that, and an Omega with an Alpha carried too big of a risk of Mating - exactly like what had happened with Woohyun and Sungkyu. Just an hour late in taking the pill still has an effect on the pheromones, and Omegas in a Heat (even if it is a controlled Heat) are horny little buggers. 

Betas had it the best honestly, Sungkyu had always thought. The Omega's Heat didn't affect them anything like it affected Alphas, so they could switch off to it, plus they weren't territorial unless you were trying to help yourself to their Mate - which would end in blood, and speaking of being Mated: Betas could choose who they wanted to Mate with whenever they felt like it, whereas Alphas had to consider it carefully beforehand, and painstakingly plan it all out. An Alpha can only be Mated to an Omega during an uncontrolled (or planned as was the preferred term) Heat, which meant spending a weekend away and solely in each others' company because certain pills had to be left out of the routine. Or, they were supposed to anyway. So much for that. 

Back to the situation at hand, though. Sungkyu wasn't exactly friends with Hoya. They weren't enemies or anything like that either. More like they put up with each other because they shared a mutual friend: Dongwoo. This was who Sungkyu was waiting for. He really needed to offload his problems onto someone who cared too much to judge him. Sungkyu may also have felt the need to sulk for a while, and Dongwoo was a literal walking ray of sunshine who oozed happy feels. 

Sungkyu felt so betrayed by his own body. He was angry at everything and nothing all at the same time. How was he going to explain this to his parents? His grandparents? Woohyun's parents? Woohyun's potential lover and friends? His own friends? The ever-so-careful and highly-intelligent Kim Sungkyu had been done-in by a chemical reaction! It would have been funny or poetically ironic if it wasn't his own future on the line. He could hear his A+ screaming somewhere in the distance as the deadline for his thesis approached, but Sungkyu's body evidently just didn't care about his future as much as his mind did. 

He'd spent so much time preparing for a future that had now just been completely altered. Woohyun had to be a part of it now - for the rest of their lives. That's what the Mating was for, to make the Alpha feel responsible for his Omega/Beta. He felt ridiculous, and pathetic, and like a hypocrite; and it was so frustrating because he couldn't bring himself to hate Woohyun for it even though the entire mess was ALL the younger man's fault. 

Sungkyu cringed as the thought of what the state of the room must have been to spur a Beta to take on a Mating Alpha crossed his mind. He was sure there must have been a decent amount of extremely telling bodily fluids lying around, and Sungkyu had a nagging suspicion that his missing underpants were located somewhere in that room too. Still, Sungkyu was grateful to the younger (somewhat rude) male - who knows how long he would have been trapped in that cycle for otherwise? Dying from having too much sex. His friends would be so jealous of that, Sungkyu thought almost bitterly to himself. 

The door to their room suddenly burst open, and Dongwoo skipped inside and yelled "YOU'RE MATED~!" excitedly at Sungkyu who shot his friend a warning glare, seeing as he was currently feeling sensitive about the whole matter. Dongwoo ignored that, and chose to sit next to Sungkyu instead, throwing a greeting at Hoya, who Sungkyu noticed had seemed rather tense suddenly. 

"And I can smell Hoya all over you." Sungkyu shot up, an eyebrow riding up to show his mild interest in the topic.

"Really? I showered well though..." Dongwoo frowned and then waved Sungkyu's question off, and Sungkyu was distracted by his friend's demand to know everything. Hoya had left the room soon after that, blushing red right to his ears, and so it got stored somewhere in the back of Sungkyu's mind - certain to resurface when it least mattered. 

 

*******

 

"YOU'RE LIFE IS OVER!" Sungyeol had kindly informed Woohyun once the older had recovered enough to stumble into the living room. Woohyun couldn't get the happy grin off of his face, and it honestly seemed to be irritating his best friend. "You're too happy. He's too happy, right Myung? Doesn't he seem to be too happy?" Myungsoo smiled and tenderly stroked Sungyeol's head.

"Of course I'm happy."Woohyun replied. 

"You were assaulted!" Sungyeol retaliated.

"No I wasn't." Woohyun shot back. "Besides, it was Sungkyu-hyung."

"Woohyun," Sungyeol shot up, hands on his hips. "I don't care who it was! That was incredibly dangerous-" 

"It was an accident! I didn't plan it, you know." Woohyun deadpanned. "Besides, it was Sungkyu." 

"It could just as easily have been Hoya." Sungyeol countered. "We came home early!"

"Hoya was hosting a party though." Myungsoo's voice sounded out from the couch where he was still sitting, carefully watching the two friends bickering. 

"I need you to be quiet, My Love, I need to scold my best friend." It never ceased to amaze Woohyun how quickly Sungyeol's eyes could go from hell-flames and fury to cotton candy and rainbows whenever Myungsoo was involved. Myungsoo busied himself with picking at a lose thread on Sungyeol's over-sized shirt. 

Sungyeol turned back to Woohyun, his eyes glinting dangerously again. "That could have been disastrous! What if Hoya hadn't decided to walk us back to the dorm? I would have been ripped to shreds trying to save your stupid life! Or what if we had decided to stay away for the rest of the week? Hoya's house is actually really nice and I was tempted. You really can die from too much sex by the way. You're lucky Dongwoo had Hoya the night before too, or that would have been a COMPLETE mess! TWO ALPHAS!" Sungyeol shuddered violently for effect, "I DON'T EVEN WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT! BUT NOW I AM! I hate you. Or what if it had been..." A dramatic gasp. "SOME COMPLETE WEIRDO WHO JUST HAPPENED TO BE PASSING BY!!" 

"I'll have you know that I am perfectly functional." Sungkyu declared from the doorway he had just appeared in."And I was lured out of my room." He pointed an accusatory finger at Woohyun. "It's all his fault." 

"I couldn't help noticing just how 'functional' you are." Sungyeol snapped at their unannounced guest, but then sighed and collapsed back onto the sofa. "It was all his fault though." 

Sungkyu did his best to ignore the blush heating his face, and made his way across the small room with what dignity he could manage, and then sat down on the only available chair that was as far away from Woohyun as was possible. He was followed into the room by Hoya, Dongwoo and Sungjong. 

"It was him?" Sungjong asked, eyeing Woohyun from the armrest he'd perched himself on at Sungkyu's right. He seemed to be disappointed. 

"What's wrong with me?!" Woohyun demanded, suddenly feeling the need to make Sungjong everyone aware of how amazing he actually was.

"Nothing, nothing." Sungjong answered far too monotonously to be honest. "I was just expecting someone...incredible?" He flicked his fringe out of his eyes. "You seem rather plain." 

"What?! What do you mean plain?" Woohyun took a step forward, suddenly feeling that Sungjong was way too beautiful, way too confident and far too close to his Gyu-hyung. He needed to lay his claim. "He was totally enraptured!" He declared pointing at Sungkyu without taking his eyes of the youngest person in the room. "I have this thing I can do with my-" 

"YOU-TWO-LOOK-GREAT-TOGETHER-I'M-GLAD-THAT-WORKED-OUT!" Sungyeol shrieked in a hurried attempt to cut off the conversation he had zero interest in hearing. Dongwoo and Hoya were standing off to the side, Dongwoo was grinning widely, but Hoya looked poised to flee - his face looking rather pale. 

Sungkyu took the ensuing silence as a chance to get the situation under control. After introducing everyone, he started the more serious conversation of what they were going to do from then on. 

They had decided that it would be best to try a relationship. Sungkyu and Woohyun were Mated after all, and that meant they'd have to spend the rest of their lives in each other's company. Sungkyu still panicked inwardly at the thought of having to tell their families what had happened, but he was more happy about the fact that it wasn't any more complicated than that - no jealous or spurned recently-ex-lovers or rivals to worry about.

They would take it one day at a time, and just see where the future would lead them. After Sungkyu qualified for his doctorate, of course. And finished his internship successfully. And opened his own company. They didn't really know anything about each other, but honestly Sungkyu knew that that would not be a problem. Also, if he was honest, Sungkyu also knew that the love for the younger man he didn't currently have would come with time. They were Mated after all; there was no way they couldn't be destined for each other. 

Besides, Woohyun was right: Sungkyu did very much enjoy that thing he could do with his-

 

~♡끝♡~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for WooYeol BroTP =D Again. Coz I love that relationship almost as much as I love the MyungGyu BroTP ^~^   
> I hope I could correctly portray the sudden-ness of the decision for WooGyu to be together - it was a rash choice after all =) 


End file.
